


Pacifier

by WldCatSprStr_14



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WldCatSprStr_14/pseuds/WldCatSprStr_14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin was just a lonely boi with an empty hole before Arthur came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pacifier

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 2 of the [](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/profile)[summerpornathon](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/) : three. BDSM, Daddy/boi themes. No beta so please point out any errors!

_Daddy was going to be so proud of him._

Merlin shifted his weight forward, resting his forehead against the faucet and spreading his legs wider. His knees ached from grinding into the hard enamel of the bathtub and the sensation sent tiny zings of pleasure down his spine every time he moved his hips. Rocking his hips back and forth, Merlin reveled in the slow drag of his own fingers in and out of his hole. No lube yet and the burn was almost enough to make him weep. But he loved it that way.

Forcing a third finger into his hole, Merlin shut his eyes and basked in the inevitability of things. Merlin had been fucking himself just like this for years. Filling his arse with every reasonable thing that he could lay his hands on and even a few unreasonable things. His side table was a jungle of butt plugs and dildos in an array of shapes and sizes, leftover from every time he graduated to something better. These days, Merlin preferred steel. The cool slide and heavy weight of the metal almost settled something deep inside him. Almost.

When they’d first started fucking, before Arthur was ‘Daddy’ and Merlin was still an unowned hole desperately trying to fill itself, Arthur would joke that slipping Merlin’s favorite steel plug into his arse was the easiest way to shut him up. It got to the point that whenever Merlin would come home from the lab, pissy and frustrated by some inept intern’s fuck up, all Merlin would have to do is slide in his favorite plug and he’d calm down enough to talk things out with Arthur. That’s where all of this started, with another stressful day in the lab, frantic texts to Arthur about the potential ruination of the project Merlin had been working so hard on, and Arthur waiting at the door to send Merlin to their room.

_”Go get your pacifier.”_

His hole clenching at the memory, Merlin shifted his weight even further forward, resting his face on the floor of the bathtub and raising his arse high in the air. His back arched painfully and the sides of the tub stopping him from spreading his legs any wider, Merlin scrabbled around the edge of the tub with his free hand until he found the bottle of lube and his new plug.

_His plug._

Merlin still doesn’t understand why he obeyed Arthur that night; he was pissed off, just wanted to be left alone, and by all rights should have told Arthur to go fuck himself. But he didn’t. Something in the firm set of Arthur’s mouth and the softness of his eyes told Merlin to listen and he did. That night, Arthur had spread Merlin open face down on their bed while working that plug into his arse, watching the tension melt out of Merlin muscles and whispering to him about how much Arthur loved him and hated to see him so overwhelmed. Arthur had worked Merlin over with the plug for what felt like hours, until Merlin sobbed openly, his disappointment and frustration pouring out alongside the pleasure. Arthur had shushed and soothed him then, removing the plug and fucking Merlin in deep hard strokes, calling Merlin his ‘good boy’ as he brought them both to orgasm.

That was when things shifted. Arthur became Daddy and Merlin was his good boy and somehow they’d ended up here. With Merlin face down in the bathtub, stretching his hole to accommodate the plug that Daddy had left next to his pillow that morning. Daddy had left a note saying he was out running errands and would be home by 3.

The plug was beautiful. Stainless steel, solid, heavy, and perfect. He’d spent a full hour just staring, marveling at it. And it was _his_. He was Daddy’s good boy and Daddy had the base of the plug engraved to say just that.

Slipping his fingers out of his hole, Merlin spread lube over the rise of the plug. Reaching back to spread his cheeks, he worked the plug into his hole, pushing past the burn until it came to rest inside him. His hole fluttered and clenched and Merlin sighed, pressing a kiss to the floor of the bathtub, so content that he couldn’t think of anything else to do.

That’s how Daddy found him. Face down in the tub. Grinning, waiting, plugged. Finally owned.


End file.
